


Hallucination

by AudioMG



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Grinding, Hallucinations, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioMG/pseuds/AudioMG
Summary: Who knew Cloud was so starved of affection, that Sephiroth’s touch was a source of comfort. He did. Sequel up!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lampoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampoon/gifts).



> Horny posting time. Might make a sequel, extremely unlikely however.

Cloud does not live an overly indulgent life. Regardless of how many times Tifa pesters, he has yet to adorn his walls with posters or display gifts on his bedside table (it’s better if she doesn’t know he has a specific drawer for all her gifts). He attempts to live up to the expectations pushed upon him, willing to bend but unable to break.

Cloud, however, is still human, and as such, he is weak to his urges. The worst part concerning his urges are their tame…nature. What Cloud would do for a simple wet dream that leaves him shameful in the morning. Instead, they’re…

Not rejecting Jessie’s advancements sooner is one of his biggest mistakes. Regardless of how many times he snapped at her or pushed her away he would subsequently apologise with his actions. Jessie had taken his rejection well, yet her touches didn’t stop. Despite his red-faced protest, she revelled in his embarrassment, especially when his face turned ten shades darker at being called cute.

What at first consisted of a brushing of her hand across his, eventually evolved into ruffling his hair, greeting him with awkward hugs and wishing him good night in the form of a cheek peck. Her first kiss has left him disgustingly flustered (as chaste as it was, it was still his first). Not that he would never tell him.

Aerith had noticed his increasingly blubbering state and joined in on the fun, albeit a little different. Her touches are devoid of any romantic implications. Their hugs are extraordinarily awkward, but that won’t stop him from leaning into them. He desperately wishes their platonic dates, where she linked their arms, to last forever. 

He pines for, oh so desperately craves her affection. He needs a sister figure to pamper him with unconditional love and support.

On days when his thoughts turned risqué, instead of Aerith’s delicate touches, he envisions stronger, more calloused hands mapping the curves of his body.

A vivid memory lingers from his past, ironic considering the giant blur that part of his life is. A mild yet firm caress of his back curbing his motion sickness. A voice whispering into his ear, both smooth and reassuring.

Thinking about that now has his body heating up, his insides feeling like molten lava. These thoughts are the worst. He’ll stay lying on his side for hours on end with filthy thoughts swimming around his head. If only they were wet dreams, so the vivid touches didn’t affect him so deeply. Being awake and cognizant amplified his touches. Amplified his presence. Amplified…

 _-Sephiroth…_ He breathes out; he can feel Sephiroth’s presence. Whenever he appears, there’s always a buzzing in the back of his mind that turns his thoughts into slush. A disgusting yet pleasure feeling he finds hard to ignore. Cloud however refuses to turn around, knows that if he does so, he’ll ultimately cave to his nemesis’ will.

 _-You’re not real._ It’s silent, but Cloud knows Sephiroth is only stepping closer. Stalking slowly as not to startle his prey.

 _-If I were, would you allow this?_ He whispers, breath tickling the back of Cloud’s ear and inducing a body wide shudder. Cloud yet again Ignores him, flinching once more when he feels a (rough, from years of labour) hand begin trailing up his arm. It stops briefly, as if asking for permission, and when Cloud is silent, resume its course.

Sephiroth’s hand delicately trails up his bare arm. On its journey up, Sephiroth catch his earring and thumbs at the jewel. Cloud inhales sharply.

 _-What’s wrong?_ Sephiroth mocks none too kindly _._ Cloud feels the bed shift besides him and a dip. _-Too afraid to look at me?_ A pathetic whimper leaves his mouth as he feels Sephiroth chuckle right next to his sensitive ear, a soft nibble on said ear only exacerbates the situation.

Cloud reluctantly opens eyes and finds them face to face (his ear is too sensitive) noses near touching. His piercing eyes (Gaia, they’re so green) are staring back at him and his eyes narrow, cat like, he's a predator that has found its prey.

Sephiroth places his hand on Cloud’s cheek and lovingly trailing his thumb to his lips. He massages small circles as he does so and tenderly nudge his knee against Cloud’s steadily growing bulge.

This so what he’s afraid of. Gentleness, especially from his arch nemesis.

 _-S-stop it!_ He bites out weakly.Sephiroth isn’t real, he’s a hallucination.

 _-If I’m not real, what’s the problem Cloud?_ His thumb reaches the destination and rest comfortably on his chapped lips.

Cloud obediently parts his lips, shivering as Sephiroth smiles.

 _-Such an obedient little puppet._

_-You bast-!_ Cloud’s complaints are silenced with a kiss.

It starts off chaste, a simple pressing of their lips together. So gentle that Cloud almost believes that they’re lover. It isn’t long until Sephiroth thrusts his tongue into Cloud’s mouth and a battle of their tongues commences. Cloud at first tries to win, seeking the dominant position in their action (despite Sephiroth’s hulking form hovering over his) but then Sephiroth sucks, bites, nibbles, and Cloud knows he has already lost.

Cloud’s obscene moans echo throughout his room. Without his consent his arm goes around Sephiroth’s back and pulls him closer. He needs this. Needs to taste every part of Sephiroth’s mouth. Need to get so close that they become one. Entangled in each other. Cloud reaches out and holds Sephiroth’s hand in his own and Sephiroth smiles into the kiss. He caresses the back of his neck so gently Cloud can’t help moaning into his mouth.

Sephiroth is fucking him with his tongue, not allowing any moment for Cloud to gather of his bearings. They part for less than a second, a string of saliva connecting them, before Sephiroth dips back in.

Stars blind Cloud and bursts of heat travel throughout his body as he ruts his groin into Sephiroth’s knee. He’s desperately seeking release. Chasing friction with each movement.

_-Like a dog in heat, rutting against its master’s leg._

_-You’re not my maste-_

Cloud can’t even finish his sentence as Sephiroth actively begins grinding his knee against his bulge. He punctuates each thrust with a nibble on Clouds jaw, which leaves him weeping. Each time has him on the edge, the brink of a mind-blowing orgasm. And he’s so fucking close.

Sephiroth pulls away from his jaw and Cloud mindlessly pursues with his lips, grinding harder against Sephiroth. He feels him smile into the kiss and feels a swell of annoyance burst forth bites hard enough to draw blood. There’s a distinctly metallic taste.

Sephiroth allows for a moment of control, and their kiss becomes sloppy. It’s his first time initiating one and there’s too much saliva, their teeth clink too many times and, when Sephiroth bites his bottom lip, the metallic taste increases. It’s a mess; it’s perfect.

Sephiroth’s left hand gently cradles the back of his head while the other hand toys with his earring. 

_-You’ve been such as good boy._ Sephiroth coos into between peppering Cloud’s lips with kisses.

He cums with Sephiroth sucking on his tongue.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to regain his breath and when he does, he notices his soiled pants. Gaia help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo wtf, I made a sequel. Who am I?? This fic is less explicit than my usual works (that will never see the light of day) as I want to go for a sensual feeling rather than sexual.
> 
> A sequel to this sequel is possible but more than extremely unlikely.

Cloud’s reaction is instinctual. When Sephiroth holds his hand out, palm facing outward, Cloud takes it as queue to lean into it. It’s a touch both warm and comforting. He can ignore the residue of rain pooled on the concrete beneath him and the claustrophobic narrowness of the buildings. It feels so real, so much more vivid than the last time (the last being yesterday).

It hasn’t even been a second since he’s dropped Aerith home and his imagination is already running wild.

Their breaths are hot against each other, bodies flush, so close that he can feel Sephiroth inside his head. They’re so interlinked, Cloud is certain there isn’t a part of him that Sephiroth isn’t touching or a part Sephiroth hasn’t infected. He’s like a virus corrupting every one of Cloud’s cells. He should abhor Sephiroth for everything he’s done.

_-It’s not…_ At this point it’s near impossible to form a coherent thought. Cloud knows there should be more wrong with it, not only imagining Sephiroth being alive, but the vividness of his touches. 

_-It’s not what?_ Sephiroth purrs. His thoughts turn into mush as he peppers kisses along his face; Cloud is compelled to return each one. He fights against that urge even as Sephiroth trails kisses along his jaw.

_-It’s…not normal._ He sputters. His fantasies weren’t just relegated to his bedroom; nor were they confined just to intense make out sessions. They felt real, like Sephiroth was right there.

_-Normal by who’s standards Cloud?_ Sephiroth grabs Cloud by the tuffs of his hair and pushes him into his chest, it’s a scorching embrace. _-Focus on me Cloud. Just me._

_-Just you..._ He repeats after Sephiroth.

It’s weird, but he isn’t hurting anyone. Sephiroth’s hum rumbles throughout his body and Cloud pathetically rubs his cheek against his chest. The top of his head barely reaches the bottom of Sephiroth’s chin. They stay like that until Cloud loses track of time, he would have been content being hugged by Sephiroth for the rest of his life. It’s like a breeze on a hot day or a sunrise during a Nibelheim winter.

Both metaphorically and physically, Cloud is yanked of out his musings by the back of his hair. His whimper is smothered by a kiss. He’s disappointed by its startling short length before being overcome with surprise. During either their kiss or hug, Sephiroth had removed his belt buckle and now, he was nudging Cloud towards his crotch. This is new…he’d never serviced anyone before, much less a hallucination.

He looks up at Sephiroth, unsure, yet the man simply smirks his insufferable smirk. Cloud is hesitant but eager to please. with a mind too far gone to process the logistics of it, he brings up his hand to zip down Sephiroth’s leather pants, but the man clicks his tongue.

_-With your mouth Cloud._ He chides like an adult scolding a child. When Cloud pauses. Sephiroth reassures him with a tender pat on his head, which helps in inching him closer to his crotch. Cloud feels his face flush with fever as he struggles to get a solid grip on the zipper. When he finally succeeds, Sephiroth allows him to inch his pants down.

His ears are ringing with the need to please Sephiroth in everyway possible.

_-Get it hard._ It’s flaccid, and the shape is prominent even in the confines of his boxers. He isn’t sure how Sephiroth isn’t hard already (considering the straining erection already begging for release). Cloud outlines the bugle with his mouth, drags his tongue along the clothed length and takes the shape gently into his teeth. He continues with experimental touches before ultimately pulling his underwear down.

It’s blazing, hot and semi hard. Cloud tentatively licks stripes across the head of it and takes Sephiroth’s growls as an indication to continue. He ignores the salty taste of precum and begins lathering Sephiroth’s cock with love. He kisses every part his lips can reach before taking it into between his lips.

_-Good, good._ What he can’t reach he takes with his hand. _-Perfect, just like that._

Cloud tries harder. Slowly, he inches down more of Sephiroth before his nose brushes against his silver hair.

_-Hah…sloppy._ Sephiroth is right. Like the kisses initiated by Cloud, there’s way too much spit and next to no experience. He’s drooling everywhere and can barely keep a steady pace. It’s more than enough for Sephiroth, who’s eyes are narrowed in amusement.

Reaching into his own pants he uses the slickness of his oncoming orgasm as lubricant and desperately begins palming himself. He groans and that pleases Sephiroth.

_-Breathe through your nose._ Is the only warning Cloud gets before Sephiroth shallowly thrusts into his mouth. Seeking purchase, he threads his hand through his hair and anchors himself. Sephiroth thrusts his hips more brutally, hitting the back of his throat continuously.

He thinks he hears something, footsteps perhaps, but Sephiroth interrupts his thoughts.

_-Focus Cloud…!_ And that he does. Not on the concrete digging into his knees or the straining of his jaw, but Sephiroth.

He is so heavily engrossed in pleasing Sephiroth, he misses how his slit eyes shrink at a distant feminine figure. He also misses the dark look that passes his face as he glares at the figure, followed by the footsteps frantically pattering away.

All cloud can hear are Sephiroth’s satisfied groans. It isn’t long before the cock twitches inside of Cloud’s throat and Sephiroth releases down it with a heavy groan.

_-You wouldn’t want to waste a meal. Be a good boy and swallow it all Cloud._ He breathes out huskily.

Cloud hollows his cheeks and creates enough suction that not even a drop of Sephiroth’s seed will leave his mouth. It’s as disgusting as the fruits found in Nibelheim and if it weren’t Sephiroth’s, he wouldn’t have swallowed it.

It’s not a wine, yet he is just as intoxicated. So greedy that even when there’s nothing less, he continues lapping at Sephiroth’s head. All the while Sephiroth hums while narrowing his eyes in a pleased manner. He scratches the back of Cloud’s ear and thumbs at the jewel. Cloud’s body quivers as he spills onto his hands.

He isn’t given a second to breathe as Sephiroth lifts him up, bites his bottom lip and initiates a bruising kiss. His knees buck halfway through the kiss but Sephiroth holds steady with his other hand. The taste of Sephiroth is intensifies and smothers his groans. He feels lightheaded as Sephiroth refuses to let him catch a breath. Kiss after kiss after kiss.

Sephiroth sticks his hand down his pants and begins jacking him off frantically. He’s already made of mess of himself, and Sephiroth takes that as indication to stroke him hard.

_-It’s okay._ Sephiroth’s pulls his turtleneck down to reveal his flushed neck. He latches onto said neck and begins sucking on the sensitive skin; he’s marking Cloud to show ownership. What starts off as open mouthed becomes progressively more aggressive. His neck strings as Sephiroth bites hard enough to break the skin, lapping at the blood seeping out, before apologising by soothing the area with soft kisses.

This continues until Cloud’s neck is bruised and bloodied.

_-No._ He pleads desperately, already spent, yet his leg hooks around Sephiroth to pull him closer. _-I can’t…_ He babbles out despite this, raking nails across Sephiroth’s clothed back _._ His desperate pleas are ignored and instead his tears are licked away.

_-You’ll be fine Cloud._ Cloud does not feel fine. He feels overwhelmed, overstimulated and in over his head. Hallucination aside it’s too much. While it may not be Sephiroth stroking him to completion and further past that point, it’s still too much. _-You’re a very good boy._

Through it all, Cloud is consciously thrusting into his grip. His grip is deathly as he feels the world disappear around him. It narrows in on Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s taste. Sephiroth’s smell. Just Sephiroth.

Cloud comes undone when Sephiroth rubs the head of his weeping cock. He’s spared no sympathy as even through his orgasm, even though he starts begging, Sephiroth doesn’t stop stroking him. He goes limp just before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he blacks out from pleasure.

He comes back into consciousness a little later and finds that he’s spent all over his palm. He spends a little while cleaning himself up and stands up to leave. When he does so, he feels a stinging on his neck. Lifting his hand up to the area reveals a bite mark, both bleeding and fresh.


End file.
